Monster Warfare Pack
The Monster Warfare Pack is a possible update being considered for Minion Warfare. This pack would a large quantity of new items, including spooky new Variants, two new maps, and new accessories. It would be the biggest of the five updates. It would be themed around Halloween, and as such, would be released sometime in October. What's Added? New Variants The Monster Warfare Pack would introduce a new Halloween-themed Variant for each class. New Maps The Monster Warfare Pack would add a basic map and a new Booms Away map. *'Sp00ky Shipyard' (Minions and Mechs, Boom Run, Capture the Opal, Frenemy Fire, Smack Ops, Retaliation) *'Shriek Street' (Booms Away) New Smack Ops Boss The Monster Warfare Pack would add one new boss Shockbot to Smack Ops: *'Mumbot the Magnificent:' A Shockbot magician capable of teleportation, summoning henchman, dealing status effects, and sapping health. New Accessories The Monster Warfare Pack would add new accessories for each character. Cannot *Pumpkin Helmet (Helmet) *Angry Stump (Helmet) *Eyeball Hat (Helmet) *Full Moon (Helmet) *Were-Cannon (Helmet) *Overgrown Treads (Treads) *Moon Cycles (Treads) *Redrum (Treads) *Spooky Stripes (Treads) *Frankentreads (Treads) *Stitched Together (Face Paint) *Orange Stripes (Face Paint) *Ketchup Splatters (Face Paint) *Jack-o-Cannot (Face Paint) *Cannonzilla (Face Paint) *Pumpkin Wheels (Wheels) *Jack-o-Lanterns (Wheels) *Skull Wheels (Wheels) *Eyeball Wheels (Wheels) *Pirate Wheels (Wheels) Chomper *Chompire Fangs (Teeth) *Werechomper (Teeth) *Stripey Teeth (Teeth) *Candy Teeth (Teeth) *Spooky Smile (Teeth) *Spooky Spikes (Mohawk) *Bat Wings (Mohawk) *Mummyhawk (Mohawk) *Bone Spikes (Mohawk) *Bolt Spikes (Mohawk) *Alien Claws (Fists) *Butcher's Gloves (Fists) *Death Traps (Fists) *Werewolf Paws (Fists) *Frankenhands (Fists) *Pumpkin Bracelets (Bracelets) *Prickly Bracelets (Bracelets) *Electrode Bracelets (Bracelets) *Insightful Bracelets (Bracelets) *Shaman Bracelets (Bracelets) Chucky *Black Cat Tail (Tail) *Spooky Rings (Tail) *Zombie Tail (Tail) *Trick or Tail (Tail) *Skull Tail (Tail) *Wolf Ears (Hat) *Bat Ears (Hat) *Horror Helmet (Hat) *Count Chuckula (Hat) *Black Cat Ears (Hat) *Circular Stitches (Cheeks) *Pumpkin Stickers (Cheeks) *Black Blush (Cheeks) *Cheek Eyes (Cheeks) *Cheek Gills (Cheeks) *Prickly Sash (Sash) *Halloween Banner (Sash) *Ghostly Sash (Sash) *Orange Sash (Sash) *Bone Holder (Sash) Clod *Haunted Hill (Headpiece) *Going Batty! (Headpiece) *Thunderhead (Headpiece) *Frankenstone (Headpiece) *Gargoyle Bust (Headpiece) *Bat Veins (Vein Shape) *Boo! Veins (Vein Shape) *Autumn Leaf Veins (Vein Shape) *Skull Veins (Vein Shape) *Ghost Veins (Vein Shape) *Cobwebbed Pipe (Exhaust) *Alien Eye (Exhaust) *Eldritch Pipe (Exhaust) *Stripey Pipey (Exhaust) *Ghostly Exhaust (Exhaust) *Ghostly Veins (Vein Color) *Ectoplasm Veins (Vein Color) *Orange Veins (Vein Color) *Pale Orange Veins (Vein Color) *Autumn Veins (Vein Color) Snerlin *Spider Hat (Hat) *Freaky Cat (Hat) *Which Witch (Hat) *Orange Witch (Hat) *Striped Sorceror (Hat) *Spiderweb Glasses (Glasses) *Iron Bar Shades (Glasses) *Pumpkin Glasses (Glasses) *Boo! Shades (Glasses) *Bone Glasses (Glasses) *Orange Trim (Robe Trim) *Spiderweb Trim (Robe Trim) *Spooky Trim (Robe Trim) *Ghostly Trim (Robe Trim) *Muddy Trim (Robe Trim) *Tarantula (Beak Accessory) *Skull Piercing (Beak Accessory) *Beak Stitches (Beak Accessory) *Claw Marks (Beak Accessory) *Kitty Nose (Beak Accessory) Krackle *Ghostly Arms (Head Tentacles) *Zombie Arms (Head Tentacles) *Chained Bats (Head Tentacles) *Ghostly Chains (Head Tentacles) *Swamptopus (Head Tentacles) *Bloodshot Eyes (Danglers) *Ghostly Danglers (Danglers) *Mini-Chandelier (Danglers) *Roosting Bat (Danglers) *Rotten Bananacles (Danglers) *Cemetery Armor (Armor Paint) *Bat Swarm (Armor Paint) *Ribcage (Armor Paint) *An Eyeful (Armor Paint) *Vampire Tux (Armor Paint) *Jack-o-Cannons (Cannons) *Ghost Cannons (Cannons) *Werewolf Cannons (Cannons) *Zombie Cannons (Cannons) *Witch Hat Cannons (Cannons) Footbot *Silk Cocoon (Helmet) *Sand Castle (Helmet) *Cauldron Hat (Helmet) *Halloween Camo (Helmet) *Ghost Cap (Helmet) *Magic 8 Ball (Eye) *Spider Eye (Eye) *Mysterious Eye (Eye) *Cat Eye (Eye) *Ringbearer (Eye) *Patch Sash (Sash) *Pirate Sash (Sash) *Shredded Sash (Sash) *Scaly Sash (Sash) *Glowing Sash (Sash) *Werewolf Feet (Boots) *Zombie Feet (Boots) *Dinosaur Feet (Boots) *Spooky Boots (Boots) *Armored Boots (Boots) Mac *Rest in Peace (Hat) *Castle Turret (Hat) *Spooky Snax (Hat) *Halloween Cap (Hat) *The Living Dead (Hat) *Barbed Band (Headband) *Constrictor (Headband) *Nosferatu Band (Headband) *Pumpking Stem (Headband) *Mummy Headband (Headband) *Ghost Gloves (Fists) *Glovestones (Fists) *Frankenfists (Fists) *Pirate Boxers (Fists) *Green Ghosts (Fists) *Bruised Bruiser (Face) *Scary Mouth (Face) *Chomper Mouth (Face) *Hockey Mac (Face) *Creepy Clown (Face) Zoom *Hanging Tree (Hat) *Bat Mobile (Hat) *Dead Branch (Hat) *Weeping Willow (Hat) *Jack-in-the-Zoom (Hat) *Scaredy Scope (Scope) *Spiketrap Scope (Scope) *Deadwood Scope (Scope) *Purple Scope (Scope) *Riddled Scope (Scope) *Monster Clown (Tattoo) *Zoompire Makeup (Tattoo) *Zoombie Makeup (Tattoo) *Batface (Tattoo) *Eye Tattoos (Tattoo) *Cauldron Tank (Tank) *Orange Tank (Tank) *Eyeful Tank (Tank) *Spooky Balloons (Tank) *Ghost Tank (Tank) Sarge *Candy Bag (Helmet) *Ghost Face (Helmet) *Werewolf Mask (Helmet) *Horse Mask (Helmet) *Chainsaw Helmet (Helmet) *Ghost Medal (Medal) *Eight Pages (Medal) *Boo! Magnets (Medal) *Skull Medal (Medal) *Decorating :D (Medal) *Happy Halloween! (Chest Symbol) *Epitaph (Chest Symbol) *Spider-Sarge (Chest Symbol) *Bio-Sarge (Chest Symbol) *Skull Print (Chest Symbol) *Vulture Friends (Shoulder Pads) *Spike Central (Shoulder Pads) *Broom Pads (Shoulder Pads) *Shoulder Kitty (Shoulder Pads) *Spooky Pattern (Shoulder Pads) Doc *Dr. Frankendoc (Hat) *Radioactive Rat (Hat) *Conjoined Twin (Hat) *Flying Saucer (Hat) *Zombie Doc (Hat) *Eyeball Mirror (Head Mirror) *Stone Wheel (Head Mirror) *Open Mouth (Head Mirror) *Pumpkin Mirror (Head Mirror) *Pirate Mirror (Head Mirror) *Black Acid (Tank) *Ketchup Bottle (Tank) *Overgrown Tank (Tank) *Spooky Tank (Tank) *Ghost Tank (Tank) *Bat Arc (Electric Arc) *Green Ghostly Arc (Electric Arc) *Orange Ghostly Arc (Electric Arc) *Spooky Swirl (Electric Arc) *Halloween Banner (Electric Arc) Pappy *Dia de Los Muertos (Hat) *Business Chicken (Hat) *Crude Headstone (Hat) *Zombie Farmer (Hat) *Perfection (Hat) *Bat Brows (Eyebrows) *Dark Plants (Eyebrows) *Purple Brows (Eyebrows) *Striped Eyebrows (Eyebrows) *Pierced Eyebrows (Eyebrows) *The Werebeard (Facial Hair) *Mr. Price (Facial Hair) *Punk Spikes (Facial Hair) *Long-Eared Galoot (Facial Hair) *Rasputin (Facial Hair) *Pumpkin Leg (Leg) *Spiked Leg (Leg) *Halloween Leg (Leg) *Cracked Stone Leg (Leg) *Scaly Leg (Leg) Trivia *This pack's tagline is "It's pretty sp00ky". Category:Goop (Series) Category:Minion Warfare Category:Toshiko Games Category:Updates